


I

by posey11



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by moriuh: Erica/Isaac friendship with background Erica/Stiles + this picture http://textsfromlastfullmoon.tumblr.com/post/33843639727/submitted-by-an-anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	I

" _Stiles?_ Really? How low can you stoop, Erica?" Isaac said with a laugh. Both of them were doing the typical badass-teenager-sitting-in-the-corner-of-the-lunchroom thing.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Ew, wait never mind, don't," she said when she realized what she'd said. Isaac laughed again.

"I'm just saying, you've got your pick of this entire school and you chose him. He's just so... _Stiles_ ," Isaac said, stressing the last word almost as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth.

Stiles was sitting next to Scott on the opposite side of the room and was flailing his arms. Whatever it was he was saying, it was important. Well, important to him at least.

"I know, but it's like God made him fantastic at oral to make up for what his mouth does the rest of the time," Erica said and looked at Stiles through narrowed eyes as he tried to shove a handful of fries into his mouth.

"That is way too much information. But I get it now. A good orgasm trumps everything else."


End file.
